Et si on recommençait?
by Olessya
Summary: Un dieu a accordé une deuxième chance à Aphrodite pour que celuici se rachète. Le Suédois se retrouve donc plongé des années en arrière en sachant exactement tout ce qui s'est produit dans sa vie précédente et va tenter d'inverser le cours de l'histoire.


**_Et si on recommençait…. ?_**

_Un dieu (ne me demandez pas lequel ) a accordé une deuxième chance à Aphrodite (le chevalier !) pour que celui-ci se rachète. Le Suédois se retrouve donc plongé des années en arrière en sachant exactement tout ce qui s'est produit dans sa vie précédente et va tenter d'inverser le cours de l'histoire._

_ooooooooooooo_

Saga entra à nouveau dans la petite pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre. Son visage était grave et triste.

« Aphrodite ! Je ne puis croire ce que tu m'as annoncé hier. Tes prédictions ont tourné et retourné sans arrêt dans ma tête et je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Veux-tu bien me répéter ce que tu as vu ? Je sais que tes visions se réalisent presque toujours mais... »

Le jeune Suédois soupira. « Alors je vais te le répéter Saga : Tu tueras de ta main le Grand Pope avant de tenter d'assassiner notre déesse pour régner en maître sur le Sanctuaire pendant 13 ans. »

« Non ! » L'angoisse crispait le visage du jeune chevalier des Gémeaux. « Quelle malédiction ! Comment est-ce possible ! Je me suis toujours si bien conduit... »

« Ta seule chance de salut, je te l'ai dit, c'est de guider ton frère dans la bonne voie et de résister à la tentation du mal. »

« Oui. Je m'efforcerai de résister. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens pour éviter cela ? »

« Saga, tu sais ce qu'est l'anangké ? »

« La fatalité qui accable les héros, je sais. Est-ce la mienne ? Quel destin injuste ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se retira. D'autres chevaliers attendaient d'ailleurs que le jeune adolescent leur lise l'avenir. Mais Aphrodite avait déjà la migraine de devoir leur annoncer à tous des destins tragiques.

« Aphrodite ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais savoir si je serais le plus beau des chevaliers. »

« Misty ! Je t'ai déjà fait cette prédiction il y a deux jours ! »

« Oui mais je veux l'entendre de nouveau ! »

Aphrodite soupira de nouveau. Que de futilité ! Alors qu'ils étaient tous destinés à périr de mort violente !

oooooooooooooooooooo

Aphrodite avait été touché par la détresse de Saga quand il lui avait révélé quelle allait être sa destinée. Saga était resté quasiment prostré plusieurs jours. Et maintenant, il restait cloîtré dans son temple.

Aphrodite venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement pour se tenir au courant de ses états d'âmes qui allaient influencer leur avenir à tous.

« Je me fais peur... » lui dit Saga « J'ai peur du monstre dont tu m'as parlé et qui sommeille en moi sans que j'en aie conscience ! »

Le Suédois s'en était souvent voulu de le torturer ainsi avec son futur mais s'il pouvait faire prendre au cours des choses une autre direction... Seul Saga en avait la clé.

«Combien de jours reste-t-il ? »

« Un mois. »

« Un mois... Si je me jetais d'une falaise pour éviter d'accomplir ma funeste destinée... »

« Non, Saga ! Tu dois vivre ! »

« Tous les jours je me demande si je trouverai la force de lutter contre-moi même. Tous les jours je prie pour ne pas être prisonnier de mon destin et je me pose sans arrêt cette question : Nos actions sont-elles totalement déterminées par un scénario qui nous contraint à agir ou bien sommes nous libres ? »

« Je n'ai pas la réponse Saga... »

« Je le sais. Seuls les dieux... Si seulement... » Saga se mordit les lèvres « J'aurais voulu aller à Star Hill pour consulter les étoiles. Mais après ce que tu m'as révélé... »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Amants ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda le jeune français en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

Aphrodite inspira profondément. Comment expliquer cela à un garçon de 10 ans ?

Il s'était décidé à révéler aux deux jeunes garçons les liens futurs qui les uniraient en espérant que cela les amène à s'aimer.

Ils s'étaient rencontré trop tôt ! Peut-être que maintenant, parce qu'Aphrodite avait réussi à infléchir leur destin commun, leur amour ne naîtrait pas. Il avait vu Camus et Milo s'ignorer alors qu'ils étaient censés se rencontrer 5 ans plus tard et tomber amoureux. Il avait retardé la trahison de Saga mais du coup, cela avait modifié l'histoire.

« Euh... que vous aurez envie de vous tenir très près l'un de l'autre, d'enlever tous les obstacles entre vous, même tous vos vêtements pour être plus près encore, de vous serrer l'un contre l'autre... » tenta de l'éclairer Aphrodite, gêné.

Cette révélation laissa Camus hébété et perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas comment il aurait un jour envie de se serrer tout nu contre ce moqueur petit garçon aux cheveux bleus ! Quelle drôle d'idée !

oooooooooooooooooooo

Milo, moins naïf et plus dégourdi comprit sans qu'Aphrodite ait à lui donner autant d'explications.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va se marier ? »

« Pas exactement... Mais c'est un peu ça ! »

« C'est la seule chose qui va se produire dans ma vie ? Et mon armure elle sera comment ? »

« Très belle, je te le promets ! »

« Et moi ? Comment elle sera mon armure ? »

« Belle également ! Et d'ailleurs ce sera toi qui répareras toutes les autres armures, Mû ! »

Le jeune tibétain sourit : « Et je serais un fort chevalier ? »

« Tu seras le plus juste et le plus avisé des chevaliers ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Milo sauta au bas de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché quand il aperçut Camus.

« Salut petite ! »

Camus se retourna, surpris de se voir interpeller au féminin et de cette façon par un garçon qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

« Milo ? »

« Aphrodite t'a dit ? » Le petit grec souffla sur ses mèches azur pour les éloigner de son nez.

« Oui. »

« Je ne t'avais pas bien regardé mais c'est vrai que tu peux être mignonne ! Si tu t'arrangeais un peu... On va se promener sur la plage ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Milo lui prit la main et Camus se laissa entraîner vers la petite crique. Mais alors qu'ils passaient un rocher, le jeune grec l'attira contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Camus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« T'embrasser ! Quelle question ! »

« Mais... »

« Tu ne sais pas faire ? »

« Non... » admit Camus.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? »

« Ben si. »

« Bon, je vais te montrer, alors. Ferme les yeux ! Et la bouche, aussi ! »

Milo approcha ses lèvres de celles de Camus. Il sentit quelque chose de tiède et de mouillé venir se presser légèrement contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était ni complètement désagréable, ni franchement plaisant.

Milo, qui s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur, interrompit leur baiser.

Quand Camus ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le jeune grec le détaillait de bas en haut de son perçant regard bleu ciel.

« Faudra quand même que tu arrêtes un peu de grandir ! Et puis faudrait t'habiller autrement. Mes autres copines ont de jolis habits. Tu ne mets jamais de jupes ? »

« De jupes ? » répéta Camus, incrédule.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

« Si, mais c'est pour les filles, non ? »

Camus resta pensif un instant, se souvenant avoir assisté à la relève de la garde du palais Volni. Ces soldats étaient en jupe ! Or Milo était grec également, ce qui expliquait peut-être ses goûts vestimentaires étranges...

Le jeune grec sourit : « Ben justement ! Il faudra que tu en mettes ! »

Il passa son bras autour du cou de Camus, ce qui, en raison de leur différence de taille, obligea l'apprenti chevalier du Verseau à courber un peu le dos. Milo avait de toute façon une telle personnalité que Camus se laissait faire, se contentant de suivre.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Un autre adolescent était tourmenté par les confidences que lui avaient faites Aphrodite : Marco, le jeune apprenti du Cancer.

Il avait été très choqué d'apprendre qu'il deviendrait un être malfaisant et faisait tout pour racheter sa faute future. Il se montrait serviable, aimable et gentil au point que les autres abusaient de sa sollicitude. Et en particulier Mû, qui, venant d'apprendre qu'il serait le seul chevalier loyal à Athéna, avait été pris d'une grande fierté et d'un orgueil démesuré.

Tout cela commençait à inquiéter Aphrodite qui se faisait également du souci pour Saga qui ne sortait plus de son temple, de peur de réaliser la prédiction et d'assassiner le Grand Pope.

Mais ce jour là, Aphrodite fut étonné de ne trouver personne au temple des Gémeaux.

« Saga ? Saga ? » appela-t-il plusieurs fois en vain.

Finalement quelqu'un se montra.

« Saga n'est plus ici ! »

« Où est-il, Kânon ! »

« Pour empêcher qu'il ne réalise ses ambitions maléfiques, je me suis débrouillé pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Je l'ai enfermé au Cap Sounion ! »

Aphrodite, catastrophé, se frappa le front de la main.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Aiolia discutait avec Camus quand Milo se joignit à eux, fusillant l'autre garçon grec du regard :

« Eh toi ! Je t'ai pas autorisé à parler à ma nouvelle chérie ! »

Aiolia ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes : « Mais... »

« Allez ! Tire-toi ! Viens Camus ! »

Milo attrapa le jeune français par le bras et le tira vers lui.

« Je t'interdis de parler aux autres garçons ! »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Faut tout t'expliquer, à toi ! Tu es vraiment un peu idiote ! »

En entendant cette insulte, Camus se fâcha : « Je ne suis pas débile ! Et puis, je ferais ce que je voudrais ! »

« Comme tu veux ! Mais à ce moment là, je te raye de la liste de mes copines ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais ton ami, d'abord. »

« Eh Milo ! Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! » intervint Aiolia.

Milo tiqua un peu sur le 'le'. Il voulut corriger l'apprenti du Lion mais Aiolia ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Il est timide ! » continua-t-il.

« Il ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est... c'est un garçon ? »

« Ben oui ! Tu croyais que c'était une fille ? »

« Evidemment ! Et cet imbécile ne m'a rien dit ! »

« Eh ! Ne me traite pas d'imbécile ! »

« Et tu t'es laissé embrasser ! »

« Tu l'as embrassé ? » demanda Aiolia incrédule « Ah ah ah ah ah ! Vous entendez ça ? Shaka, Mû ! Milo a embrassé un garçon ! Il s'est trompé ! »

« Ah ah ah ! Ca t'apprendras à vouloir toujours jouer les Don Juan ! » se moqua Shaka.

Milo, furieux, s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Aphrodite va m'entendre ! Il m'a joué un sale tour ! Et l'autre abruti de français ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il m'a ridiculisé devant tout le monde ! Je lui ferai payer sa stupidité !»

oooooooooooooooooooo

« J'arrive au bon moment ! » fit Kânon en voyant l'enfant à terre qui pleurait et Aioros penché au-dessus d'elle. « Tu voulais la supprimer ! Elle, la réincarnation d'Athéna qui vient juste de nous revenir après 200 ans d'attente ! »

« Mais non, Kânon ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle a sauté toute seule au bas de son berceau ! Je voulais simplement la recoucher ! »

« Qui crois-tu berner en affirmant cela ! Repose cette enfant et sors de cette pièce ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Les 250 ans du Grand Pope furent fêtés dans une ambiance morose. Mû ne cessait de faire des caprices et le matin même Sion, son maître, l'avait puni en le privant d'anniversaire.

Comme Saga, le meilleur cuisinier du Sanctuaire, n'était plus là, Aioros s'était dévoué pour faire un gâteau aux cerises.

« Donnez-moi votre assiette, Grand Pope ! » demanda le Sagittaire, serviable.

Kânon le regarda faire avec un air suspicieux. Depuis qu'il avait dû faire enfermer son frère, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque et soupçonnait tout le monde de vouloir comploter contre Athéna.

« Ton gâteau est vraiment excellent, Aioros ! » dit Shura en le goûtant.

Le Grand Pope entama également sa part et se figea tout à coup.

« Grand Pope ? Ca ne vous plaît pas ? » demanda Aioros, assez inquiet.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« J'ai mis trop de levure ? »

Le Grand Pope ne bougea pas, sa cuillère restant en suspend dans sa main.

« Grand Pope ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda encore Aioros.

Kânon se précipita sur leur chef suprême et fit valser le masque. La figure de Sion avait viré au violet. Kânon lui tapa dans le dos. Il recracha un noyau de cerise mais loin d'être tiré d'affaire, il eut un râle profond suivi d'une respiration d'asthmatique. Il s'effondra au sol, foudroyé.

« Traître ! J'en étais sûr ! J'aurais dû être plus vigilant ! Tu avais piégé le gâteau ! »

Kânon se précipita sur Aioros.

« Arrêtez ! »

Shura voulu s'interposer comme les deux chevaliers commençaient à se battre. Ne pouvant supporter cette scène d'une extrême violente, Marco s'enfuit en courant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand le calme fut revenu, Shura contempla Aioros qui gisait au sol :

« Je... je ne voulais pas... » balbutia-t-il, surpris. « Je voulais juste l'empêcher de frapper Kânon...»

Aiolia fondit en larme : « Noooonn ! Mon frère ! »

« C'était un ennemi d'Athéna ! » dit Kânon. « Il a assassiné le Grand Pope ! C'est à moi que revient donc cette charge et je ne laisserai plus personne essayer de nuire à la déesse ! »

ooooooooooooooooo

« Je voudrais voir Athéna ! » exigea Aiolia.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » lui signala l'homme masqué.

« Et pourquoi ! Que nous cachez-vous, Grand Pope ? »

« Je ne vous cache rien. Simplement,... elle a dû faire un petit voyage et s'absenter momentanément du Sanctuaire... »

En disant ces mots, Kânon se remémorait surtout combien l'enfant était capricieuse. A bout de patience, il s'était donc résolu à l'envoyer au Japon en pension.

Aiolia, mécontent, se retourna faisant majestueusement voler sa cape.

« Les critiques contre vous sont de plus en plus virulentes, Grand Pope ! Vous dirigez peut-être le Sanctuaire d'une main de fer et rien ne semble devoir vous échapper mais méfiez-vous ! Qui sait si un jour... »

Derrière son masque, Kânon resta songeur. Les critiques... Il les avait négligées jusqu'à présent mais il était plus soucieux.

Le Vieux Maître désapprouvait sa politique et ce chevalier d'or rebelle, qui s'était réfugié dans l'un des endroits les plus inaccessibles au monde... Il décida de faire appel à son tueur attitré. Il était plus que temps d'agir !

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Grand Pope ? », demanda l'homme avec un grand sourire ironique sur le visage.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kânon. Il n'aimait pas cet homme sanguinaire et cruel. Mais pour l'instant, il lui était bien utile.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles éliminer la seule menace qui pèse actuellement sur le Sanctuaire. Voilà treize ans, ce chevalier a refusé d'obéir à mes ordres. Je ne puis tolérer cela à présent ! »

Le puissant chevalier s'inclina respectueusement.

« Très bien ! J'irais en Sicile et j'éliminerai ce traître, ce chevalier de la quatrième maison qui par sa conduite nous déshonore tous ! »

« Je suis content de voir que je peux toujours compter sur toi, Mû ! »

Le chevalier du Bélier salua et sortit. Kânon esquissa un sourire derrière son masque.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

La fièvre avait gagné Aphrodite depuis plusieurs semaines. Il arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler le cours des choses. Tout était entré dans une valse folle sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'action. Cela tournait au cauchemar.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Un autre cours de l'histoire semblait s'être mis en place. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour rétablir son fil, s'était révélé être un échec.

Milo et Camus se détestaient à tel point que le Français avait refusé de prendre des apprentis de peur que, durant son absence, le Scorpion ne saccage son temple et il s'entraînait à construire des cercueils de glace toute la journée si bien que son temple était devenu un véritable musée de tout ce qui se faisait en matière zoologique dans les environs.

Shaka avait décidé de se priver de tous ses sens d'un coup pour atteindre plus vite le 9ème et le 10ème sens et était devenu quasiment autiste.

Kânon qui s'était autoproclamé Grand Pope avait fait vider les thermes du Sanctuaire pour y installer un mini-golf et les conflits ne cessaient de se multiplier entre les chevaliers à mesure qu'Aphrodite décidait de s'en mêler.

Le Sanctuaire n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de discorde au sein duquel, seule la maison du Cancer avec sa banderole 'Bienvenuto !' qui flottait encore au vent du matin, bien que son propriétaire se soit réfugié au cœur de l'Etna depuis bien longtemps, était un havre de paix et de sérénité.

**Fin**


End file.
